


I've Never Done This for Another Guy Before

by caspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07 A Little Slice of Kevin, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspie/pseuds/caspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel shows up in Dean's bathroom, he looks like Hell, more like Purgatory, but Dean is glad to have him back. After their initial reunion, Dean helps Cas to do some of the human stuff, like shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Never Done This for Another Guy Before

"Hello, Dean." Dean's head popped up immediately to see Cas' reflection in the mirror. As his eyes widened, he dropped the towel and turned toward Cas. It couldn't be an illusion again. Not again. "Cas..." Cas looked at him, really looked, all that intensity thrilling through Dean's body. Dean reached out to Cas, praying to Cas that it was real. "I see you've still got that peach fuzz." His hand brushed along Cas' jaw, through the rough hairs there. It felt so real, Cas was really there.

Dean's brow scrunched up and his lips pursed, as tight a line as he could make with such full lips. And Cas just kept looking, his eyes tracing all the contours of Dean's face. As Dean's hand cupped the "peach fuzz," Cas opened his mouth, but had no words. He just stood with the feel of Dean's hand on his face and then his mouth quirked up in that characteristic smirk. "Cas, we need to do something about this beard you've got. It's just not you. Not a 'holy tax accountant."

"Okay Dean, I can get rid of it."

"Cas... Can I... Can I do it for you? Instead of just mojo-ing it away?"

Cas tilted his head, like he didn't quite understand the request.

"I suppose so, Dean... But why?"

"I just want to. To know you're really here."

Dean pulled Cas over, leaning him against the sink, and grabbed the shave gel. As he rubbed the foam over Cas' beard, he could feel every hair catching on his calloused hands. Every bit of Cas was so real, so here.

Once Cas was all lathered up, Dean grabbed the razor. Holding the razor up, Dean paused. "Hey Cas, I've never done this for another guy..."

"Dean, I've done this at all."

He turned Cas' head a little so he could start on the right and work his way across, The razor caught on the hair and dragged a little and Dean paused to look at Cas."I didn't cut you, did I?"

Cas shook his head a tiny bit. "Dean, I'm fine."

As Dean pulled the razor further, he saw a small patch of blood bloom.

"Oh God, Cas, I'm sorry."

"Dean, it's fine."

And just like that, Dean watched the little cut heal almost instantaneously. Cas was such an angel and sometimes Dean forgot that. Cas watched the concern on Dean's face melt away and he smiled beneath the foam.

"Dean, are you going to continue?"

"What? Oh, yeah... Of course."

And Dean continued, no more cuts. Cas watched Dean's face as he worked, a smile ghosting along Dean's lips and a bit of light in his eyes, something Cas hadn't seen recently.

Dean grabbed the washcloth and ran it over Cas' jaw, wiping away what was left of the foam. And he stopped to admire his handiwork. But as he ran his eyes over Cas' clean jaw, he could still see the shadow of his facial hair. He could now fully see Cas' perfect, slightly thin lips. He could see the clear blue eyes that cut through to his soul He could see his angel, Cas, just like he used to. None of the dirt and other crap that had covered him over since the levis remained, except the scrubs. The dirty scrubs and the ruined trenchcoat weren't so bad with Cas clean-shaven.

"Hey Cas."

And he leaned in, staring at Cas' lips, slightly parted, about to answer, but Dean swallowed whatever Cas was about to say. The kiss was short, barely the length of a breath. And when Dean leaned back, he smiled, a full smile like he couldn't remember since the time at that whore-house. Cas smiled back with surprise in his eyes.

"Cas, I like you better without the peach fuzz."


End file.
